


Mother to Me

by Savorysavery



Series: A Day With You: A Legend of Korra Mother's Day Collection (2015) [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Mother to Me

**Summary:** Korra and Asami thank someone who's a mother to both of them.

 **Genre:** Family, Fluff

 **Rated:** K

* * *

 

“When will she be here?” Asami whispered.

“Soon, soon,” Korra replied, shifting the cutlery for the sixth time. She wanted the kitchen table perfectly set for Senna’s return. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

“I think she’ll love it,” Asami stated. “But Senna wouldn’t care regardless: she’ll just be over the moon to know you’re here, champ.” Asami reached over and squeezed Korra’s hand reassuringly.

Five minutes later, the door swung open right as Korra had finished plating the dinner. It was quite a spread: sea prune stew, roasted duck with crackling, crisp skin, rice, fresh greens with ginger dressing and moon peach tarts topped with whipped cream and blueberries. Korra turned to Asami and nodded, taking her hand once more, pressing the ring on her finger into Asami’s palm. “Let’s go welcome mom.”

* * *

 

Senna shut the door, calling out. “Tonraq?” Asami and Korra could here her moving in the living area, and walked in.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Korra and Asami said in unison. Senna gasped, and instantly rushed forward, giggling.

“Girls, you didn’t tell me you were coming!” 

“I know, I know,” Korra said. “But... we wanted to surprise you, mom.” 

“Well surprised I am!” she exclaimed. “Both of my girls came to visit  _me_.” She’d long since started calling Asami her daughter: in fact, right after Korra came back from the Spirit World, she’d noticed Senna using the soothing moniker around Asami: My daughter Asami did this, or Asami, my daughter, she’s so bright, little things like that that made her a part of the family.

“We even made dinner, Senna,” Asami said, smiling. “Would you like some?

“Spirits, would I!” Senna exclaimed. She giggled and followed the to the table.

Dinner passed in a ebb of laughter and chatter: Korra and Asami told her about the city and how it was recovering, and Senna about the neighbor’s new daughter and Tonraq. It was pleasant, and coupled with the food, was the dinner Senna had always dreamed of having with her daughter and her chosen partner.

“So,” Senna began, voice light and teasing. “Who cooked what?”

“I made the desert,” Asami began, taking another bite of the tart. “And the duck. But Korra here made the sea prunes.”

Senna smacked her lips thoughtfully, recalling the flavor. Korra leaned forward, a bit anxious: cooking wasn’t her thing, so she wasn’t sure how good they’d been, underneath the heavy broth and flavor. “Well, they were quite good,” she admitted, truthfully. “Tasted just like my mother used to make.” She smiled and placed her hand on Korra’s, squeezing. “Excellent job sweetie.”

Korra’s grin broke open wide spreading across her face. Yet it calmed quickly, Korra’s blue eyes widening. “Oh, we have something for you!” Korra shoved her chair back so hard is squeaked and scrapped across the wooden floor.

When Korra returned, she had a navy blue box in her hands, about the length of her forehead. She sat it down in front of Senna and smiled anxiously, bouncing on her heels. “Open it,” Asami supplied, motioned at it.

Senna undid the bow on top, ribbon falling to the sides, and plucked the box top off. Inside, nestled on a bed of cotton, was a necklace made of metal, stretched thin to where it was almost ribbon like, with a thick disc set in the middle. It had a clasp on the right side and when Senna opened it, there was a picture of Korra and Asami, smiling brightly, with Senna sandwhiched between them, her arms slung around their shoulders. Senna remembered the moment instantly: they’d gone on a girl’s weekend vacation to ember Island, curtesy of a company Asami had contracted with. They’d taken the photo on the beach, skin bronzed and sandy from a day at the beach.

“We both made it,” Asami began. “Korra stretched the metal with her bending and I finessed it and got the photo set inside. The inscription too,” Asami added, pointing to the opposite side. Senna hadn’t even looked at it yet.

On the other side of the disc was a message, etched into the metal:  _From your daughters to our favorite mother, Senna. We wouldn’t know what to do without you_.It was simple, but it made the feeling in her chest grow until she felt like she would implode. Instead, she looked up at Korra. “Will you put it on?” Senna asked.

Lifting her braid, Korra wound the necklace around her mother’s neck, clasping it and letting her mother’s hair fall back down. Senna sniffled, a hand lightly landing on her chest, right above her heart. Korra settled the necklace onto her mother’s neck and smiled. “There we go,” Korra whispered. “To our favorite mother.”

“Oh spirits, girls...” Senna’s voice trailed off and her bright blue eyes squinted, tears rolling down her cheek and over the curve of her smile. She waved for Korra and Asami to come closer, and she embraced them both, squeezing them tightly. The tears were infectious, and soon, Korra and Asami found themselves crying too, giggling in between sniffles. “How lucky I am to have two daughters like you.”


End file.
